


Cheetos

by hawkeblocke



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ball pits, F/M, Happy Endings For Everyone, Mentioned: Ezio, Modern AU, They're engaged, cheesey snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeblocke/pseuds/hawkeblocke





	Cheetos

No.  There were way too many bright colours in this room.  Connor didn’t like this at all and he’d rather be on the couch, eating Cheetos while his girlfriend forced him to watch the sappiest movies known to man.

And he hated it when she did that.  Frankly, he only put up with it for the Cheetos.

Connor slumped against the wall, staring boredly at his  _wide eyed wonder_  as she played with the kids in the ball pit.  He liked seeing her smile, yes.  But the fact that she got her kicks out of playing games in a swarm of bright, colourful  _balls_?  Connor couldn’t help but think it was a bit childish.

Not only that.  The kids’ parents were watching.  Never in his life had he been so embarrassed by Aveline de Grandpre, and if he were to be honest, she’d done some pretty ridiculously embarrassing stuff.  However in this case, this was out in public and he wanted nothing more than to pull his hood over his face and act like he didn’t know her.

… which was exactly what he was doing now.

Connor stuck his hands in the pockets of his brown hoodie, bumping into the small black box that Aveline didn’t know about.  Carefully, he fished it out, untangled his hand from his car keys, headphones, and other miscellaneous items he still needed to clear out of his pockets.

Connor stared at the box, twirling it in his hands once or twice before opening the lid to ensure that the merchandise was still locked away inside.

It was a modest little ring, a thin band, a small white gem cradled in silver with two smaller, blue gems on either side.  It was expensive, though.  And hard to find.  Connor had spent the whole day searching for the perfect ring.  He’d even gone to his mother for help when he couldn’t find it.

And in turn, she directed him to the shop she always went to.

“Connor, stop being such a party pooper and come have some fun for a change!”  And the boy stowed the ring back in his pocket, looking at Aveline and the little br- kids that were still in the pit.

“I have fun,”  he protested.

“That doesn’t lead to carpel tunnel,”

“Gaming doesn’t induce carpel tunnel, and besides, I do other things.”

“Yeah, but when do you do other things with  _me_?”  Aveline pouted, wading through the balls to rest her elbows on the edge of the pit.

Connor gave her a sly smile, pushing off his wall to crouch down in front of her.  “We be plenty of ‘other things’ together,”

Aveline gave him a withering look.  “And all of those ‘other things’ will cease to happen if you don’t get your ass in here,”

“No,”

“Yes.”

“Ava, no…!”  And she replied by grabbing the collar of his hoodie and pulling him in head first.

He resurfaced, glaring daggers at Aveline as she fought to suppress a giggle.  Upon seeing his face, however, she couldn’t hold it back anymore.  She burst out laughing, clutching her side in an effort to stop them from hurting.  “Connor, you look like someone just kicked your puppy.”

Someone better not have.  Shit was going to hit the fan if someone hurt his dog.  But that was beyond the point.  “What are you, a giant kid?”

“Says the man who still plays video games,”

“That’s different,” and now it was his turn to pout.  He stood, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How?”  She smiled when he couldn’t think of an answer.  “mmhmm, that’s what I thought.”

The pout on Connor’s face deepened, making Aveline laugh even more.  He wouldn’t admit it to her, but that went a long way into cheering him up.  He liked the sound of her laugh.  He liked the sound of her voice.  Hell, he just loved everything about her.

But damn, she could be a pain in the ass.  “Ava, this isn’t funny, I could have lost something.”  He insisted, subconsciencly checking for the ring box.

Thank God it was still there.  That ring had burned a hole in his wallet.

“What do you have that you can’t replace?”

Connor clutched the small box, the same ring that had given him so much trouble since the day he got it.  For two months, he’d waited for the perfect moment, and right now he couldn’t think of anything- any place- better than in a ball pit filled with kids.  Even if it was her idea-  _because_  it was her idea.

Connor closed the gap between them, watching Aveline’s face turn from amusement to confusion so quickly it was almost funny.  He actually had to put effort into not laughing.

“You should know by now that you’re pretty damn irreplaceable to me,” he murmured, snatching the box from his pocket once more.  “’course, so is this thing, but it’s a bit too small to fit on my finger, maybe you could wear it for me?”

The look of surprise on her face was fleeting, but worth it.  Connor smiled at her, giving up the box as she did everything short of ‘grabby hands’ to get at it.  “Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with the woman you say annoys you to death?”

He cast her a withering mischievous smile.  Sure, there were other ways to answer her question, but he liked this one better.  Connor kissed her, earning some ‘boos’ and ‘ews’ from the little kids- some disapproving glares from the parents- but he was beyond caring.  And when they broke apart he couldn’t help but  feel a bit breathless.  “That has got to be the dumbest question you’ve ever asked.”

The look she gave him should have sent him straight to hell.  Too bad the devil already said he wasn’t welcome there.  “You’re lucky I love you.”

Connor was a bit too pleased to hear that her voice betrayed her excitement.  “So… can you take this off my hands or what?”  He was so lucky he wasn’t getting slapped right now.

He could only thank the Magical Ring God for that one.

Aveline nodded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Connor’s hands slid to her waist- conscience of the amount of eyes watching them.  He really wanted nothing more than to get out of this room, away from these judgmental people.

He didn’t know why he was expecting the perfect movie scene, where the girl says ‘yes’ and everyone claps and roots for the couple.  Either Hollywood was off or this town was messed up and stuck in the stone ages.

She kissed him, drawing him away from the attention of the stares.  He wasn’t complaining- it was an awesome distraction and Connor was content to ignore the rest of the world for a while.

“So, you ready to go home?”  He asked, resting his chin atop her head.

Aveline shook her head.  “You have the blue-ray player,”

Connor looked down at her.  She wanted to watch a movie  _now_?

“Ava, Ezio has the guys over… which means the TV’s in use.”

“Well, how long do they plan on staying?”  Needless to say it didn’t take much to get her exasperated.

“You know him as well as I do, they’ll be shooting each other in the face for hours,”  Connor replied, grabbing her hand to lead her out of the pit.  “Ok, we’ll stop at my place, pick up a few movies and I’ll get the player, and we can watch them on your couch,”  even  _if_   her TV was smaller, it was still HD ad she still had Cheetos.  Unlike him, she didn’t go through them like they were air.

Aveline tossed him a knowing smile that did funny things to his stomach, before turning to the father of one of the kids.  “I said ‘yes’, by the way.”

The look of confusion on the man’s face was priceless.

….

Connor popped another Cheeto into his mouth, staring at the TV screen and whatever was on it, he’d lost track of it a couple of hours ago.

He didn’t tell his roommate or friends yet, as busy as he was trying to unhook his DVD player without fucking up their game on  _his_  360.  Connor swore he only put up with it ‘cause Ezio started paying rent on it every ‘game day’.  Well, that and they never used his game discs.

And, yes, it was a big deal, considering how rough his friends were on games.

Aveline snuggled into his chest, bringing him back into reality.  He draped his arm over her shoulder, treating himself to another cheesy snack as he tried to pay attention to the movie.

The light from the screen caught the ring wrapped around Aveline’s finger, drawing his attention.  He couldn’t help but think how well it fit her, and how it looked on her chocolate skin.  Why had he waited so long for that image?

Connor lifted his head from where he had it rested over Aveline’s, a new, horrible revelation seeping into his brain.

Did he really just propose in a giant ball pit?


End file.
